Lost and Found
Description Once there was a boy and one day he found a penguin at his door..... Lost and Found by Oliver Jeffers is about a little boy’s encounter with a sad looking penguin that follows him everywhere. The boy assumes that the penguin is lost and wants to go home. He makes every effort to return the penguin home but realizes that the penguin is still unhappy even when he is back in the South Pole. The boy is puzzled by the penguin’s reaction. After leaving the penguin, he realizes that the penguin’s companionship is invaluable to him and he did not enjoy being on his own. The boy also realizes that the penguin was in fact unhappy because it was looking for company and friendship from him. He goes back to look for the penguin and eventually finds the penguin. Finally, the boy and his friend, the penguin, go home together. This book highlights the importance of friendship and companionship in overcoming loneliness, which can be a source of unhappiness. It also emphasizes, through the boy’s actions, the importance of making the effort to make friends and offer companionship to someone who is lonely. Reader's Reviews 1 This is an enchanting picture book with bright and beautiful pictures that really add magic to the simple but heartwarming story, of a little boy trying to do the best for his penguin friend. 2 Lost and Found by Oliver Jeffers is a short children’s book about a small boy who comes across a penguin on his doorstep. The penguin looks sad so the boy decides to try and get him ‘home’ – but where do penguins come from? The boy takes on the task of finding out by reading an encyclopaedia and asking his rubber ducks! When he finds his answer the boy sets about getting the penguin back to the South Pole. However, when the penguin eventually gets ‘home’ the boy realises that it was not really lost at all... For young children the themes of loneliness and fear of being left alone will resonate. There are detailed and colourful illustrations that will take them on a journey from the boy’s house, across the sea to the South Pole and back in just a few pages. There are also many ideas that can be taken from the book and built upon, for example looking at habitats and the South Pole, using encyclopaedias and talking about feelings. There are a range of feelings that could be drawn from the book and used to encourage children to talk about their own feelings. This book would also be a great for children to read alone. The illustrations would allow children who are not confident readers to follow the story simply and to take something away from the themes. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 5 *Reading Aloud Age: 3+ Clean. If you like this you might like *How to catch a star - Oliver Jeffers *Up and Down - Oliver Jeffers *The Way Back Home - Oliver Jeffers *Lost and Found DVD External Links Add external links here Category:Animals Category:Picture books